Running For Safety
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Takes place during Eclipse right before the fight. Bella starts to act suspicious and the Cullens learn who she really is. Enyo/Jasper pairing
1. Chapter 1

Running For Safety

Chapter 1

Enyo POV

Its been awhile since I seen my home in Ancient Greece. I hope soon that mother will come for me. What am I talking about? Well here in present day U.S. I'm known as Isabella Marie Swan, but in Acient Greece I am known as Enyo, daughter of Xena and Ares,and little sister to Eve a.k.a. Livia. How did I wind up here? You see mother pissed off Callisto once again. Callisto is hell bent on taking me down to hurt mother. I just don't see why she made me leave when I can fend for myself. Anyways, mother sent me to this rainy town called Forks. The only enjoyment I have so far was meeting Edward and his family, who turned out to be vampires. The only thing that would make me happier is for mother to come so I drop this retched act. You see I'm not weak or fragile as Edward thinks. I am Enyo, Godess of War. I am skilled in hand to hand combat, swords, knives, and of course daggers. Mother and father would have a fit if I was completely defenceless.

Now here I am watching Jasper train the rest of the family and Jake's pack to take care of the newborns and Victoria. Well I think its time to show them who I really am. Just how do I want to do it. The battle is tomorrow so...I got it and I know exactly how to avoid Alice's visions too.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Just the upcoming battle." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't worry love, you'll be protected." Edward said dismissively.

Jasper POV

I noticed a sudden burst of anger and fury coming from Bella. What the hell did fuck-head say to her now? I seen Edward wince at my thoughts. Ha ha fucker stay out of my head.

"Bella you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I am. You'll know more tomorrow." With that Bella turned and stomped out of the woods.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Emmett bellowed.

"All I told her is not to worry and she'll be protected. Next thing I know she is pissed." Edward explained.

Hmmm...what are you hiding Miss Bella?


	2. Chapter 2

Running For Safety

Chapter 2

Alice POV

I was getting ready to pick Bella up from her house. We had everything planned out so Charlie was safe. Suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

***Vision***

_Bella was packing a bag that was on her bed. She turned and went over to her closet, reaching in the back, she grabbed something shiny. _

"_We shall see who is weak now." Bella whispered._

_Bella whips around and grabs her bag and jumps out her window. Then everything goes blank._

***End of Visions***

I looked to Edward, _I'm sorry Edward I didn't see it. _I thought.

"What the hell was that?" Edward hissed.

Shit! I never seen Edward this pissed let alone cuss.

Carlisle POV

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked.

"Bella has disappeared or ran away. I'm not sure but Bella's future went blank." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" I had to be sure.

"Yes" Alice she whispered.

Bella had to this to now. It will be impossible for us to look for her now and be ready for Victoria and the newborns. I just hope she stays safe.

***Battle***

_Enyo got there right as the battle started. She watched for several minutes to observe there combat tactics. Enyo wondered how stupid several of them were being leaving opening for an attack. Once she had made a attack plan Enyo charged forward._

"_Vicki, Vicki what am I gonna do with your ass? You want me not my family. Come out, come out where ever you are!" Enyo taunted Victoria._

_The Cullens and pack turned when they heard her voice. They stared in awe as she stood confident and strong with no fear. Jasper watched and listened her every move and word as taunted Victoria._

"_Bella finally decide not to hide like the weak little bitch you are. Your precious family won't be able to save you." Victoria spat._

"_I don't need their help to beat your ugly ass, Vicki. I am NOT Bella! I would shut up if I were you before I slice your throat." Enyo yelled._

"_You hurt me! Your weak bitch an..." Victoria started to yell when Enyo lunged for her._

_Victoria stiffened in shock before crouching down to attack. Cullens watched in horror as Enyo lunged at Victoria with a sword. After several minutes Enyo got the better of Victoria as she jumped on Victoria's back. Enyo pulled Victoria's head back and held her sword against Victoria's neck._

"_I told you would NOT win. You had to go and push me. Look at where it got you!" Enyo whispered in Victoria's ear._

***End of Battle***

Edward POV

What the hell? This is not my Bella!

"Bella, come here love. Your gonna get hurt." I told Bella.

Bella turned and glared at me before shoving Victoria into the ground.

"How exactly am I going to get hurt? Did you not just wittness me kicking the shot out of Victoria? And I am not nor will I ever be Bella again!" She yelled.

Jasper POV

"Well, well Miss...who exactly are you? I must say your full of surprises." I told her amused.

"Well cowboy, my real name is Enyo." Enyo said as she turned away shaking her ass in my face.

Damn is she hott! Did I just think that? I have Alice, she is my mate. Its just the lust of the battle. Yea that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

Running for Safety

Chapter 3

Cullens POV

What the hell just happened?

"Enyo?' Edward hissed 'Did you see this Alice?" Edward finished his rant.

"No I didn't but I did have a vision of Bella/Enyo or whoever she is and older woman that she called mother but it wasn't Renee." Alice told us.

"How was she able to do that?" Jasper muttered.

"That's what I would like to know myself." The rest of them said.

Enyo POV

I know they want to talk now and so I shall give them the answers they want. So here I wait for them sitting on the Cullen's couch. I hear seven people approaching, I know it's the Cullen coven so here goes nothing.

"Hi…um yea." I stumbled over my words.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BELLA OR IS IN ENYO NOW? YOU COULD OF GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Edward yelled.

"Calm down son, Enyo is that right?' I nodded. 'Can you explain who you are and how you just killed Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"Well it's a long story. My name is Enyo, sister to Eve aka Liv, and daughter to Xena and Ares. I am from Ancient Greece several thousand years in the past before there was America and the Gods ruled the world. My mother is Xena, Warrior Princess, she was and still is ruthless in the battle field. My father is Ares, God of War, he was and still is one badass man that you should never piss off. Now then there is Eve, she still holds a grudge for mother leaving her for 18 years cause father had mother and her friend Gabrielle frozen so they wouldn't die. That is just family I mean unless you want more detail. As to why I'm here, well mother and father had grandfather send me here to this awful place. How I killed Victoria? Well my weapons were made by the Gods and my parents skilled me in the art of battle and weapons. That is why I am known as Enyo, Goddess of War." I explained.

"Well darlin' I see me and your father carry the same title as God of War." Jasper spoke up.

"That's were you are wrong Jasper." I told him.

"How is that?" Jasper asked.

"Well my father is actually a God and is the God of War. He is the only man to stop and start wars with the snap of his fingers, though he usually just lets it play out. If war does break out well father will only act if things get out of hand." I said.

Jasper POV

I was shocked to hear this. Ares does exist! Well shit! I'm in awe of this girl in front of me. Why am I feeling this? Damn I wish Peter was here.

**A/N:** What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Running For Safety

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

I sat there pondering, if Enyo's father is Ares and he is a God or one of them anyways. What the hell does that make her? I felt my cell vibrate I look at the text "_just listen to her and you'll discover the truth, Yoda." _ Peter!

"So, will we ever meet your parents?" I was eager to find out.

She just looked at me and then looked at the others.

"Mother, shall retrieve me soon as she is able." Enyo replied allowing us to hear a bit of her greek accent.

"I seen a woman in a vision that you called mother but it wasn't Renee." Alice sneered.

"Well if you would clean the venom out of your ears and pay attention, you would know Renee will never be my mother. My mother is a warrior and her name is Xena. Now since you have seen a 'vision' when shall I expect my mother?" Enyo spat in heavy greek accent.

I went over to Enyo and started rubbing small circles with my thumb on her hand as I held it.

Enyo POV

If Alice thinks she can speak to me in such a manner, she better think again. I only played the act of the 'weak human' but I will no longer. I was starting to get impatient with the her.

"Your _mother_ will be here tomorrow. Then you can leave my family alone." Alice said with such hatred.

I got up to tell everyone I would see them tomorrow. Once I met Jasper's eyes, he leaned in, as well as I, and our lips met with such fire. If I didn't have to breathe I would of stayed permanently in his arms with our lips connected.

"See you later." I said breathlessly.

Somehow I think things just got more complicated. What did the kiss mean? I need to talk to Mother.

**A/N:** Now I know its short but I promise it will get better. Tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Running For Safety

Chapter 5

Enyo POV

I woke up with sweet memories of yesterday's kiss. As I glanced outside I knew I needed to get ready for Mother's arrival. Mother was always an early riser. So I gathered my belongings and dressed in usual Greek warrior attire then tossed my weapons in my bag. Now, to the Cullens and head to the clearing.

As I approached the Cullen's home, I noticed them standing on the porch. Jasper gave me a slight smile before flitting towards me.

"Hello darlin." Jasper whispered as he kissed my cheek causing me to blush.

"Hello everyone!" I said aloud before kissing Jasper quickly on the lips.

Jasper POV

When Enyo showed back up early this morning I was not expecting to see her dressed like a Greek goddess. Her beauty could alone make any man drop to their knees.

"What are you doing here so early, Bella dear?" Esme asked.

"Well the pixie said my mother was arriving today so I figured I'd meet her halfway." Enyo said shrugging her shoulders then looked up at Esme. "Also please refrain from calling me the dreadful name. My name is Enyo!" She said has she raised her voice.

"Would you mind if we come with you to meet your mother?" I said trying to distract Enyo from Esme.

"Not at all, come I would love my mother to meet you and the rest of them. Do not be surprised my mother is always ready for combat." Enyo told us as we walked towards the clearing.

Suddenly I looked up as a woman appeared in the clearing, she looked like a Greek goddess ready for combat. You could tell by her dress she wasn't from anywhere nearby. The woman wore brown leather armor with warm brass accents. She had a sword sheathed at her side and disc shaped weapon rested on top of it. Her auburn hair was pulled back and she moved down the path as if she knew where she was going. As she came closer you could see the similar features that gave away to the fact she was indeed Enyo's mother as they were almost dressed in a similar fashion.

Xena POV

As I walked closer I noticed my daughter and a group of creatures that looked similar to mortals. I noted my daughter stance and concluded she knew and there was no threat, which I grateful for. What I did notice is one of these creatures hovered by my daughter as if to protect her. Wonder this creature is the one Aphrodite was referring to...hmmm.

"Hello, mother!" My daughter exclaimed in excitement bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Enyo. You look well but from the looks of it you weren't practicing your combat skills. Some of your muscle tone is gone, you know your father is going to be furious. You know you have to be ready for a fight at a moments notice. Was this because your father and I didn't let you stay in fight?" I reprimanded my child.

The others were gaping like fish as if they had no clue. What the hell kind a place did Zeus send my daughter? Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder.

"We shall talk later, Zeus." I mumbled under my breath.

"Mother, I couldn't train here unfortunately without suspicion. Though regardless I am NOT out of shape. My skills are still sharp, mother. Yes, I am mad you and father send me away but allowed Eve to participate." Enyo said furiously.

I walked closer to my daughter and clutched on the the back of her neck and squeezed slightly. Enyo never flinched which greatly differed from Eve with any sort of discipline.

"We will talk later, now introduce me to this group with you." I told Enyo.

"Very well, mother." Enyo muttered.

**A/N: Thank you Layna for your help with my slight writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Running For Safety**

**Chapter 6**

Enyo POV

Already in trouble with mother. Big shock there...NOT! Oh well best get this over with so we can be on our way.

"Mother, this is Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Olympic coven this is my mother, Xena. Yes mother before you ask they are immortal beings as they are vampires." I introduced everyone.

"BELLA!" They shouted at once.

"What?" I said with annoyance.

"You can't just say that to anyone you feel like." Rosalie snarled.

Was that suppose to scare me? I wondered. If so she needs to work on that some more.

*clank, clank*

I watched as my mother approached the Cullens. Oh great now mother is going to say something. I wouldn't mind but when she starts to talk it normally ends in a fight.

Carlisle POV

Xena came towards us. This woman showed no fear. Once she got up in Rosalie's face I began to listen as she chastises my daughter.

"Listen here you stupid tramp, Enyo was only confirming what I already suspected. We all know mortals don't need to realize there is more truth to every myth there is. Now I suggest you ask before you assume. Oh and, jealousy is not a good look on you, child." Xena reprimanded Rosalie.

Wait...what did she mean by every myth? That can't be possible.

Xena POV

Ares always said I like to make things bigger than what they are. Now because I opened my mouth I have to explain. Fuck...

"Yes, every myth has some truth to it. If it was all fake why would there be a need for myths? No one could have such a large imagination to come up with half of the myths are about." I told them.

This seemed to shock them. Why, I have no clue. If they exist why can't other myths? Hmm...I wonder. 'Zeus if your here. Do you think we could take these fools with us to educate them?' I quickly relaid my thoughts to Zeus. Which was quickly answered with a clap of thunder making the vamps jump.

"Well Zeus agrees, you all will be joining us on our trip home." I announced.


End file.
